


Screw it Tight

by GrievousCollection



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrievousCollection/pseuds/GrievousCollection
Summary: Anakin and Obi-Wan screw.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	Screw it Tight

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely not inspired by anything in real life, what are you talking about hahaha

“You have to twist it harder, Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, tightening his grip.

“I’m  _ trying, _ ” Anakin hissed. As great as his prosthetic was, it just didn’t grip things as tightly as his hand used to. “Why don’t you do it?”

They shuffled around awkwardly as they changed positions, knees brushing against fabric. Once he was in front of Obi-Wan, Anakin leaned down and gripped the board. Obi-Wan groaned under his breath as he twisted his hand around. “Fuck, this hole is tight,” he muttered as he began to push forward. “I don’t know if I can get it in there.”

“Push harder,” Anakin gasped, his grip on the board white-knuckled on his left hand, and Obi-Wan pushed. Anakin braced himself and Obi-Wan kept pushing. The pressure was immense, he could tell it was almost all the way in…

“ _ Fuck, _ ” Obi-Wan hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. “Almost… there…”

Anakin released the breath he had been holding, his body shuddering as Obi-Wan finally slid home.

Obi-Wan tilted his head back and sighed, his shoulders relaxing.

Anakin looked up gratefully. He rose to his feet, dusting off his hands. “Looks like your new desk is finished,” he said, smiling mischievously at Obi-Wan. “What do you say we test how sturdy it is?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes glinted in the way they always did when Anakin suggested this. “Hopefully it’s sturdier than the last one.”

**Author's Note:**

> These two sure do have a lot of desk sex. What if they assembled a desk together (and fucked on it)? Just kidding... unless?


End file.
